A Love Story
by EmiliasStories
Summary: Cole is stuck when trying to complete a short story for his online college. He knows inspiration can come from anywhere, but what about during a game of truth or dare? ZanexLloyd


**A/N: I have an obvious love for Kai and Cole. But when I thought up this story in class, I knew it had to be about Zane and Lloyd. It's short, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

_Love is a curious being that sneaks into the hearts of many. It takes a person hostage and clouds the brain, causing unfocused thinking and clumsiness. But love isn't as kind to some; it becomes persistent, and can sometimes lead to heartbreak._

_Then there are those who never feel love at all. There are some who will never experience such happiness, or sorrow, that love brings. This is a story about one of those people. This is a story about_

Silence fell on the room as the soft tapping of keys stopped. Cole stared at what was written on the bright laptop screen. He chewed his lip while his thumbs gently tapped a tune on the space-bar His brain begged his fingers to keep moving swiftly across the keyboard, but they wouldn't budge. Writer's block has struck once again.

The silence that filled the room moments earlier shattered as a deep groan escaped Cole's lips. He gingerly rubbed his eyes, and then he glanced at the time. Kai, Nya, Jay and Lloyd would be back any second; Cole's peace and quiet would be gone.

"Is everything all right, Cole?" a quiet voice said from across the room. Cole jumped slightly; he had forgotten Zane was even there.

"I never met a guy who could wash dishes as silently as you, Zane." Cole said. Zane smiled as he rubbed a soft cloth over a plate in a circled motion.

"I did not want to disrupt your creative process," he spoke with a smooth voice. He observed as Cole stretched and rubbed the slight scruff on his chin.

"It's a shame my train of thought just derailed," Cole said with a sigh. "This paper is due tomorrow night."

Just when Zane was about to speak, the apartment door flew open, and in walked Jay and Kai, arguing as usual.

"Lightning starts fire!" Jay said aloud as he poked Kai upon entering. "I win!"

"I can still kick your ass anytime!" Kai spat out. Jay just laughed, which angered Kai more. Nya and Lloyd followed them inside.

"I'd like to see you try," The blue ninja said while flexing his arms.

"Boys," Nya yelled to get their attention. "Stop acting like you're five!"

Cole closed his laptop. "The silence was so nice while it lasted." Kai walked over and sat next to him.

"What were you working on?" he asked sweetly. All of his anger seemed to have melted away.

"A short story about love," Cole answered. "For college." Upon Kai's request, Cole attended college online, so he could still spend time with his ninja brothers.

Kai smiled. "That should be easy, just write about us."

"Brotherly love!" Jay added.

"It needs something more," Cole said, tapping his chin. "It needs some kind of message or twist."

Zane cooked dinner as the ninjas gave all their ideas to help Cole. When dinner was over and the six of them were full, Lloyd suggested a game of truth or dare to pass the time.

"It's been forever since I played this!" Jay said excitedly.

"Who starts?" Nya asked. She sat on the floor next to Jay and snuggled into him. In return, Jay wrapped his arm around her. The friends all sat in a circle and began the game. Laughter echoed in the room, but Zane sat quietly.

After a only few rounds of playing, Kai had danced like a chicken, Zane had given his impression of Nya, Lloyd confessed an embarrassing moment, and Cole gave Jay a piggy-back ride. But the truths and dares were about to become more intense.

"Lloyd," Nya said with a mischievous smirk. "Truth or Dare?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Dare, I suppose."

"I dare you," Nya began, and then paused for affect before she continued: "To kiss Zane!"

Stares fell on Zane and Lloyd. Lloyd blushed, and while Zane was equally as embarrassed, he showed no emotion.

"Well?" Cole said. Lloyd, who was conveniently sitting next to Zane, stared at the nindroid. Then he sat up, determined to show that he wasn't afraid.

"It has to be for at least five seconds!" Nya added, eagerly awaiting the dare to be completed.

"I think Lloyd's just scared!" Jay snickered. Before he could say any more, Lloyd leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Zane's cold ones. He shut his eyes tight and counted to five in his head, but time slowed for Zane. A surge of emotion went through his body, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what feeling it was. He searched memory and database. The feeling couldn't be answered.

When Lloyd pulled away and wiped his mouth, he had the feeling too. He felt his body grow very hot and it made him uncomfortable. Zane was frozen.

"How was it?" Kai asked between gasps of his laughter. Others gave whistles and teased him.

"Zane?" Lloyd said, waving a hand in front of Zane's face. A sudden spark startled them all, and Zane fell back with closed eyes. "Zane!"

Jay quickly crawled over and looked at his robotic friend. "It's okay, he's just rebooting."

"I didn't think it was that intense!" Kai said with a smile.

"He must have never experienced that before." Cole said patting Zane's head as he started back up. His eyes opened finally. "Are you all right, Zane?" Zane didn't reply to him, but instead stood up.

"Excuse me," Zane said as he bowed to the group. He then walked to his bedroom. Everyone looked at each other.

"Do we stop?" Nya asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"You guys keep going, I'll talk to him." He said as he got up and walked to Zane's bedroom. Jay applauded.

"Way to take one for the team, Lloyd!"

While the remaining crowd continued their game, Lloyd knocked gently on the door to Zane's bedroom, then slowly opened it and walked in. Zane had his chest door open, examining himself in case anything shorted out.

"Zane, I'm really sorry," Lloyd began. Zane fumbled with a few wires in his hands.

"No apology needed," Zane replied simply. "It was not your fault."

"But I feel like it is," Lloyd said. "I shouldn't have done the dare." Zane tuned and looked into Lloyd's guilty eyes.

"What was it that I felt?" he asked. Lloyd gave him a puzzled look. "A feeling…A new feeling…One I haven't felt before."

"I don't know what to say Zane," Lloyd said, almost surprised. Zane spoke again.

"It was a warm feeling: a sensation that coursed through my cords. An indescribable sentiment…"

"Love?" Lloyd asked nervously. Zane stood lost in thought.

"It can't be. nindroids can't love." Zane sighed. "I'm afraid I've been stumped by this new emotion."

"But you never give up."

Zane looked at the green ninja. He studied his features until his eyes landed on his lips. "That's it," he said. "Kiss me again."

Lloyd was shocked. "What? But…"

"I must study this feeling. It is the only way to figure it out." Zane made his way over to Lloyd and immediately kissed him again. At first it was hard, but Zane let up a bit as the kiss went on. Lloyd just stayed still, unsure of what to do.

By the time Zane pulled away, Lloyd was starting to accept it.

"This goes beyond my understanding," Zane said. He grabbed his blueprints that his father gave him and studied them. "Somehow I am feeling this sensation, and the only word I can use to describe it is-"

"Love…" Lloyd said quietly. Zane fell silent. When he looked at Lloyd again, he had a smile.

"I am going to accept this feeling and not have any further concerns with it," he began. "I have done the impossible. I am a nindroid that learned to love!"

Zane's huge grin made Lloyd smile also. He was happy for his fellow ninja. It was a miracle.

Lloyd walked with Zane back into the living room where their friends sat, cracking up while Cole pretended to be an erotic cheerleader.

"Friends!" Zane said aloud. The laughter quieted and attention was on the ninja of ice. "I have discovered a new feeling! I have learned to love!"

"Learned to love? But how is that possible?" Jay asked with a smile, thrilled for his pal's new finding.

"Love?" Kai said, confused. "But with-?" He looked at the sheepish Lloyd, who stood next to his love-struck friend.

"That's so exciting, Zane!" Nya jumped up and hugged him.

"I've done the impossible!" Zane said ecstatically.

While everyone congratulated Zane, Cole had his own breakthrough. He shot up. "That's it!"

Ten eyes darted to Cole as he scrambled for his laptop. "A nindroid learns to love! That's a perfect story!"

Cole's friends chuckled as he went to work. Indeed, it was a perfect story for such a feeling. Good times and happiness filled the nighttime air, with a hint of love to make it all complete.


End file.
